Life Like Hell
by jazselup101
Summary: Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke, and Hinata are living under the same roof with a lot of the drama with Itachi. Sasuke had enough of Itachi,so he's out of the picture, but he seeks revenge. What happens to Sasuke and Itachi? What about the rest of the Naruto cast?


**Chapter One**

**Itachi gets kicked out**

"Sasuke? Sasuke, wake up sweetie" said Hinata shaking him. Sasuke makes a funny moaning sound which makes Hinata giggle. She goes on Sasuke, while he still sleeping, and shakes him like crazy. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke wakes up. Sasuke turns on his back and he sees Hinata's smiling face; he couldn't help but to smile back. He grabs Hinata's neck and brings her to him, he hesitates and he kisses her.

"Thank you for waking me up, babe. I didn't want to be late for work again" said Sasuke pulling off the covers off him.

"You're welcome! You should come downstairs now, breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." After he said that he yawned and he stretched, topless. Hinata blushed and she left the room.

Downstairs, Sakura was making pancakes and grits. Naruto was playing with his PSP, talking

to the thing. Hinata reached downstairs, when to the cabinet to get 5 dishes, she puts them on the table. Naruto looks over and he counts the dishes that are on the table.

"Uh…. Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"How come they are 5 dishes on the table?"

"Because, Itachi lives here too, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, He's never here anyway."

"He's always not here! He probably lies about going to work, so instead he goes to clubs!" shouted Sakura while she making coffee.

"Good morning everybody" said Sasuke while he comes downstairs.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" said Sakura happily. "Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"Well…. I do have 20 minutes left before I go to work; I guess I should join you"

"Yay!" Sakura quickly hugs Sasuke and sets the table with Hinata. Sasuke sits with Naruto, who is still playing with his PSP.

"Are you getting ready for work, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto was tilting his PSP to the right, and then to the left, he was playing a racing game.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Sasuke. Can you repeat that?"

"I said are you getting ready for work?"

"No, I'm on my vacation this week. I'll be home by myself also."

"Speaking of which, Naruto, can you make some dinner tonight?" asked Sakura.

"Now Sakura, you know dang well that I can't cook anything, but Ramen."

"You can at least try; look at some cookbooks or something." Sakura puts a plate full of pancakes on the table; Naruto sighs and turns off his game.

"Alright… what do you want to eat tonight guys?"

"Hmm…. Maybe we can-" Sakura was interrupted by some loud noises coming form outside.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata quickly go outside to see what was going on. There, they saw a navy blue car flipped on its side. They run to the crash, Sasuke was ahead of everybody. When he got there, he screamed in terror, it was his car that was totaled. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata finally catch up to him; they found him pacing, pulling his hair out and cursing out loud. Hinata quickly goes to Sasuke so she can calm hi down.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, breathe!" yelled Hinata.

Sasuke pushes Hinata, goes to the car and he sees somebody coming out. It was Itachi and a random girl, Itachi's head was bleeding and the girl looked like her arm was broken. Sasuke was shocked and he stomps over to Itachi.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU! I F***ING KNEW IT!!!"

Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, people from the streets stopped and stared.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN TAKE MY TO WORK?! WHY MINE!?"

"BECAUSE MY CAR WAS IN THE SHOP! WHAT DO I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" yelled Itachi.

"WALK TO WORK!!! JESUS CHRIST!! YOU ARE SO STUPID!!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke and Itachi are yelling at each other, the girl that Itachi was with slowly walks away. The police came to them; he breaks them up, and gives Sasuke a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Sasuke.

"Your repair bill for your vehicle" said the police officer. Sasuke looks through it, and a few minutes later, his jaw dropped, and it looked like he was about to faint. Naruto and Hinata run to him to support him.

"2,500 dollars?! OH MY GOD!" yelled Sasuke. Hinata hide behind Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke goes extra close to Itachi's face.

"You have done a lot of s**t, I'm sick of it!" hissed Sasuke.

"But…but…."

"Shut up! I'm talking!"

Itachi stayed silent, Sasuke steps away from him, with his arms crossed.

"You don't help pay rent, you spend our bill money, you're not even home most of the time, and you go to clubs, instead of going to work!" Itachi just stands there, with his head down. "I can't take it anymore, Itachi….I'm sorry to say this but, I got to kick you out" said Sasuke while he walks away. Itachi raises his head in shock.

"What?!" shouted Itachi.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
